New Crimes
by Featherfur
Summary: Lisbon and the team solve new crimes, drama appears romance blossoms, and a young girl's whose entire family is murdered can make Cho laugh and beat Jane at mind games.
1. Chapter 1

"What do we have?" Agent Teresa Lisbon asked. Wayne Rigsby looked at her and responded.

"4 murdered, 1 missing, and 1 unknown." Lisbon looked at him funny.

"And why is it unknown." She asked as she walked into the house. It showed signs of a struggle but she didn't see any blood.

"Boss, there's two dogs in the oldest girls room and we don't know if she made it or not." Lisbon nodded to her agent and went to the first room on the right where some uniforms were waiting as Patrick Jane ran up.

"So what happened here Lisbon?" She shook her head and pointed to the door.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," One uniform knocked down the door and great furry shape jumped through the doorway and attacked the first person it saw, which unfortunately was Jane. It knocked him down and opened its jaws to kill when a voice called out.

"Lassen Sie"The creature immediantly stopped and looked confused. Agent Lisbon looked up to see Cho running in. He looked slighlty frightened before his mask came back into place.

"That thing looks like a wolf. " Jane said while Lisbon and some officers checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. The beast was sitting looking at Cho and Jane back- and- forth.

"It's a hybrid, half dog half wolf, these are half german sheperd and half wolf. " Lisbon looked at Cho when a voice shouted.

"We need a bus now the girl's alive. " Lisbon grabbed Cho and went outside, before calling a bus.

"How do you know all this stuff and why were you speaking German, "Cho looked uncomfortable but answered anyways.

"I'm a friend of the girl and those dogs only listen to their owner or if you speak German,"

"Fine, we are going to talk later go with the girl to the hospital and you might wanna take those dogs with you." Cho nodded and was soon on his way. Lisbon went back inside and started dishing out orders.

"Rigsby, talk to friends of the family, Van Pelt look at any recent big money transfers stuff like that. Jane and I will talk to the friends of the girl." The agents nodded while Jane studied the bodies. It was a gruesome sight, four kids around one woman all shot through the head. Jane looked at Lisbon.

"Why was the oldest spared, she had those dogs." Lisbon shook her head.

"That is what we're going to find out, come on Jane, we gotta go." She knew he was upset, but not why he was upset. It wasn't until they were in the car that they spoke again.

"Any ideas?" Lisbon asked Jane asked and he grinned at her.

"Of course I have ideas, oh you mean about the family. Well, they were a fighter family…" Jane started.

"Hang on a 'fighter family' what is that exactly is that." Lisbon interrupted.

"A fighter family, a family of fighters. Okay, okay, it's a family that fights together; they are pretty much people you want on your side in a fight, duh," Lisbon glared at him. "Okay so they will never back down from a fight, usually can't stand soft people, etc. Anyways what struck me as odd was two of the kids looked like they had never seen a fight, but the younger two looked like the kind off people who fight for their lives. And the oldest, if the killer was smart he would have taken her out first." Lisbon looked at him incredulously.

"Jane the girls' room was covered in stuffed animals, pictures of Unicorns, toy horses, and bubble wallpaper, there is no way she was a fighter."

"Ah that is how it seems but underneath that is a strong girl, those dogs wouldn't have listened to just anyone. From what I could tell she probably was extremely loyal, she probably wouldn't have let anyone touch her family and this is multiple gang territory you can't be a teenage girl and not be a fighter here."

"Fine, let's just talk to her friends." Lisbon checked her phone.

"The girl's name is Tora Lupa Smith."

"Lupa means wolf or something but I have never heard of Tora."

"Oh so now you're an expert on names." Lisbon said sarcastically as they pulled up to the school. They walked into the school looking for the main office. They came across a big poster with the girl in the middle the dogs on either side of her, cheerleader, band, and athletes all behind her. There was slogan under her; YOU HATH NO FURY LIKE THE ALPHAS SCORNED.

_AU: I have stopped here so you can tell me if you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me who are you?" Jane and Lisbon turned to see a short plump woman behind them. Lisbon flashed her badge and announced.

"My name is Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane, we're with the CBI." The woman nodded and shook their hands.

"My name is Virginia Holtswell, I'm the principle of this school and if I may ask why are you here." Putting away her badge Lisbon stated.

"There was a murder of the Smith family only the oldest is still alive and we would like to speak to her friends." The lady nodded and showed them to a conference room where the principal stated.

"In a couple of minutes its study hour and you can go to the library and talk to them there, all her friends sit at the table numbered 26," About 5 minutes later a bell rang out and the hall filled with students before filling out again. It was quiet as the two walked through the halls finally finding the library. They walked over to the table numbered 26. It was filled with students all talking at once. They walked up and Lisbon flashed her badge and immediately the kids stopped talking to each other and looked at her.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane" She stated.

"Are you guys friends of the Smith family?" None of them answered at first but slowly they nodded. One spoke up before being cut off by her friend.

"Why what happened?" A red head smacked the speaker on the arm slightly and glared at her.

"Shut up Cheyenne." The brunette glared at her friend before speaking again.

"Lupa said" The red head sent her a death glare. Jane decided to talk now.

"What did she say?" He asked cutting off Lisbon as she asked for their names.

"She said to find out what happened first then answer all questions, so that we won't get into trouble for holding information." This time a blond said it.

"Can you tell us your names?" Lisbon asked quickly.

"Cheyenne Bowen." The brunette quipped then pointed to the red head.

"This is Megan Bruce,"

"Taylor Benson" The blond girl.

"Garrett Stock" A tall brown haired boy.

"Will Bishop" another boy this time a stocky black haired.

"Cheyenne Elliot" a short gold haired girl.

"Now what happened?" Cheyenne B. asked. All their faces teared up slightly when Lisbon told them what happened.

"What is one word you would use to describe Lupa," Jane asked. The kids looked at him and stated one by one.

"Loyal" Cheyenne B.

"Territorial" Garrett.

"Strong" Megan.

"Weird" Taylor.

"Protective" Will.

"Leader" Cheyenne E. Jane sent a look towards Lisbon as she rolled her eyes.

"Was she acting strange or anything recently?" Lisbon asked as Jane walked around looking at different people. The students looked at each other but they shook their heads.

"Not that I can think of, but you might want to check out the local gang members, like Joey Bartner. I know they were really ticked off when Lupa said she wouldn't join them." Megan Bruce stated.

"I know they threatened her more than once, but she never took them seriously. They call her The Tiger, since her first name means Tiger" Lisbon nodded at this new information.

"Where can I find this Joey Bartner?" Megan Bruce pointed over to another table to a brown haired boy with large arms covered in tattoos. Since the students had no more information for her Lisbon decided to check out Joey.

"Joey Bartner?" The boy turned to look at her and wolf-whistled.

"And what can I do for you, hot-stuff." Lisbon flashed her badge and Bartner's cheeky grin disappeared.

"What do you know about Lupa Smith?"

"Oh well that is none of your business, but if you're in the mood I can give you somethin' else." His grin was back as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Lisbon was getting angry.

"Well you can either tell me why you threatened her, or I can take you down town and you can tell the local police why you're carrying cocaine," The boy paled and Lisbon smirked on the inside.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you threatening her and were where you last night."

"Why is she dead?"

"Critical condition, only one to make it out of her family. And from what I have heard you were angry when she wouldn't become a gang member. So you gonna answer my questions."

"Hey now I didn't kill nobody. I'm not that stupid I was with my mother at the movies in San Fran."

"What do you mean you're not that stupid?"

"We call her the Tiger, because she would hunt down anyone her threatened her family or friends. If you need help you call her, she would literally rip someone to shreds and not think twice about it."

Lisbon nodded and walked to the door to call Rigsby.

"Rigsby, have Van Pelt look up Joey Bartner." She hung up at his 'Will do, boss' and called out to Jane.

"Jane get over here we're leaving." He walked over quite cheerful, which worried Lisbon slightly.

"No wonder you didn't take up my offer, your boyfriend's here." Lisbon rolled her eyes at Joey and walked out.

"We're we going?" Jane asked.

"The hospital, the girl's awake."

"You gonna call the local PD about-"

"All the kids in table 4 carrying cocaine and the purple haired one has meth in her pocket Yep." Lisbon cut off Jane smirking; Jane's face immediately went slack.

_**AN: Kay the end is here but I should update soon. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update earlier. And if anyone knows any stories about NCIS, Castle, The Mentalist crew, Criminal Mind team, or Rizzoli and Isles catching criminals on fanfiction, please tell me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I should tell who ever wrote the review about the word bus , they do actually use it to mean medi van. Here is a small chappie sars for the wait I'm juggling a lot right now again sorry**.

The car ride to the hospital was quiet as Jane came to terms with the fact Lisbon knew something before he did. They arrived in twenty minutes and went straight to the room after flashing the badge at the head nurse, heard laughter coming from the girl's room walking in they saw Cho asleep on the bedside table, they girl laughing at her dogs which kept trying to jump on the bed only to fall off the next second. The moment she saw them her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, like she was ready for a fight, a second later she relaxed slightly but watched them carefully before she spoke,

"I'm guessing you're agent Lisbon and the consultant Jane." They nodded numbly, her voice was low, she had curly golden brown hair around elbow level, she was 5'' 2' and her green eyes practically flashed with ferocity. Jane had to stop himself from doing a double-take because the way the girl held herself was the same way Lisbon did.  
The girl looked them over once as if sizing them up.  
"I guess Cho needs to wake up." Lupa looked around before settling on the dogs. She gave a high pitched lip-less whistle and the dogs immediately sat up and looked at her. The girl threw her hair back, gave a sly grin and flashed her eyes to Cho. Quick as a flash the dogs were on Cho licking his face until he woke with a start. He laughed slightly wiping off dog slobber, seeing Lisbon he immediately straightened up and looked around.

"Um I'll go help out Rigsby back at HQ."  
They all watched amused as he awkwardly left. The girl looked back at them.  
"Y'all gonna ask questions or sit there like ducks?" She grinned, the question seemed to snap Lisbon back to herself.

"What happened?" The girl looked at Lisbon matching look for look.

"I dunno it only appears in flashes and the doc says I can't try to force myself to remember until they're sure I don't have any internal bleeding in my brain. Though I can tell you that it was definitely someone I knew. If it wasn't I would've never let them into my house." Lisbon noticed she said 'my house' and 'I would've never' instead of including her parents.

"Why would you decide who came in or out of the house?" Jane asked genuinely curious, when Lupa looked at him he had the impression that he was looking at an amused Lisbon.

"Cause my parents never really cared much for safety that's my job, anything relating the kids is my territory, been that way since birth." She said with venom.

Lisbon and Jane were surprised to hear such anger in the girls voice, Jane looked at her as her green eyes faded into a icy blue.

"Your eyes change color they were green now they're blue," Jane commented and the girl looked him in the eye.

"Yeah they do that as my mood changes I guess."

**AN: that's it for today I will start it up again but it will be slow sorry**.


End file.
